MATAME SUAVEMENTE
by Lizblak
Summary: Es un Song fic de Len y Tamao, prometo q este es bonito jajaja, espero les guste y me dejen sus rewiews bye


----

N.A.- Bueno este es otro song fic, ya lo habia hecho, pero bueno, espero que les guste, a mi me encanto, es un Tamao x Len, iba a ser tambien triste pero ya ven jajaja,creo que muchas quieren a esta pareja no? jajaja se lo dedico a Palin por ser mi amiga y la q mas lee mis ocurrencias locas, bueno espero sus comentarios, bye

------

MATAME SUAVEMENTE

Tócame un vals son tu dedos

Pinta de azul mi canción

Mátame muy suavemente con tus palabras

Rozando muy lentamente

Mis labios hasta perderme

Una chica de alrededor de 19 años se encontraba viéndose en el espejo, el cual reflejaba a una hermosa mujer, ya que tenia un hermoso vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo lo que hacia resaltar sus encantos, además de su linda cara que aunque aun parecía una niña tenia algo que la hacia ver mas grande, también resaltaba sus cabellos rosados y sus lindos ojos del mismo color, se terminaba de pintar los labios y sonreía un poco tímida a su reflejo

-"Prq me arreglo tanto, yo no soy así, aunque no puedo negar que me veo bien, tal vez mis amigas tengan razón y lo único que necesite es salir un poco"- sonrió de nuevo y después de echarse un ultimo vistazo, tomo su bolsa y se dirigió a la salida, últimamente había estado deprimida, sus amigas se habían preocupado por ella y le pidieron que saliera y que no se la pasara todas las noches encerrada, así que les hizo caso.

Lo vi mientras cantaba

Al fondo del salón

Sintiendo de repente

En mi alma un gran temor

Narraba con tonadas

Mi vida en su canción

Tomo la limusina que había pedido y le dio al chofer una dirección que Pilika, una de sus amigas le había dado

-"Dice ella que ahí se relaja uno muy bien, además de que hay buena música, espero que así sea"- en ese momento el chofer, el cual se había dado cuenta de la hermosa dama a la cual llevaba, le hizo una pregunta

-Señorita va a encontrarse con alguien en ese lugar?- la chica se sonrojo un momento

-No, solo quiero relajarme un rato, pero gracias por preguntar- el chofer se sonrojo un poco a causa de la sonrisa que le dedico la chica, antes de voltear a ver hacia la ventana y ver el exterior

-"Aunque mis amigas insistieron que alguien me acompañara, pero no se prq quería estar sola, y espero que no lo hayan tomado a mal"- suspiro y siguió viendo el exterior como si buscara a alguien.

Tócame un vals son tu dedos

Pinta de azul mi canción

Mátame muy suavemente con tus palabras

Rozando muy lentamente

Mis labios hasta perderme

Por fin llego al restaurante, era muy bonito y lujosos no podía negarlo, después de que la ayudo a bajar el chofer, ella le agradeció y entro al lugar antes mencionado.

Ya que solo era ella le dieron rápido una mesa de dos personas, ella agradeció de nuevo y le trajeron la carta, la vio y no le apeteció nada

-Mmm, sabe que, solo tráigame una margarita y después pediré la cena esta bien?- sonrió de nuevo con timidez, el mesero le regreso la sonrisa y asintió, después se retiro.

La chica comenzó a observar el lugar en el que estaba, lo que no podía negar es que era hermoso y también tenía un ambiente tranquilo, había muchas parejas brindando, y otros más estaban haciendo negocios.

Desde que quedo huérfana había vivido con una señora a la cual le decía ya abuela y con sus nietos, lo cuales se habían vuelto sus mejores amigos, pero sabia que le hacia falta algo, pero aun no lo encontraba y eso la ponía melancólica.

Sentí faltarme el aire

Buscando la razón,

Temí que había encontrado

Mis cartas del cajón,

Leyendo fuerte y claro,

Desnuda en su canción

Le trajeron su margarita y agradeció, pero en el lugar había observado algo que le llamo la atención y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Disculpe joven, e visto que hay una tarima, un micrófono y un piano, hay espectáculo en este lugar?- el mesero sonrió

-Si, un joven cantante viene aquí los viernes como hoy y canta en vivo, un chico pianista lo acompaña, sin presumir pero eso es lo que ha hecho este lugar tan famoso- la chica le sonrió como forma de agradecimiento antes de decírselo con palabras y después el mesero se alejo, volvió a ver la tarima, nunca había presenciado ese tipo de espectáculos, así que se sintió emocionada al saberlo, tomo un poco de la margarita y la dejo en la mesa.

Después de esto apagaron las luces y anunciaron a los dos jóvenes artistas, al salir, la chica se quedo congelada al ver a uno de los jóvenes, ya que era guapísimo, de buen cuerpo y un traje que le hacia ver muy bien, además de un cabello entre azul y morado y lo q la dejo sin aliento fue la mirada del chico, sus ojos eran casi dorados.

Comenzó la tonada con el otro chico, y el joven de ojos dorados tomo el micrófono, y comenzó a cantar.

-"Esa canción, esa canción parece que fue inspirada en mi vida, en mi diario..."- la chica se sentía completamente expuesta ante ese chico, como si la canción que interpretara fuera ella la que la hubiera escrito.

Tócame un vals son tu dedos

Pinta de azul mi canción

Mátame muy suavemente con tus palabras

Rozando muy lentamente

Mis labios hasta perderme

La chica pelirrosada se quedo preñada al chico, sus ojos no se podían apartar de el ni un momento, agarro su margarita y bebió otro sorbo, pero sin quitar la vista del chico, el cual cantaba con fluidez además de hermoso, para ella ese chico era perfecto.

-"Como dijeron que se llamaba L.. Le.. a si Len"- al escuchar el nombre en su cabeza su imaginación sin previo aviso salió volando de ella, de pronto el chico se acercaba a su mesa, pasaba sus dedos sobre su mesa hasta llegar a la mano de la chica la cual tenia en su copa y se la tomaba, ella no sabia que hacer así que solo lo observo, esos ojos dorados la observaban solo a ella, después poco a poco el chico se acerco a ella, coloco su mano que tenia suelta en el mentón de la chica y le alzo la cara, la cual tenia un sonrojo mas que evidente, después acercaba sus labios a los de ella y hubo un pequeño contacto, se sentía en el cielo, pero en ese momento como si agua fría le hubiera caído regreso a la realidad y lo vio aun al fondo del salón cantando con gusto el coro de la canción, ella suspiro y tomo lo que restaba de la copa, para después seguir disfrutando de la canción.

Cantó como insinuando

Saber quien era yo,

Miró como buscando

Y en mí ni se fijó

Brillando con las luces

Siguió con su canción

Hubo un momento que solo era el piano el q se oía, el cual lo tocaba un chico de cabellera verde y ojos del mismo color y muy sonriente, Len veía al peliverde para después concentrarse en el escenario, pero bajo de este y vio a los presentes, la pelirrosada se le paro el corazón

-"Me conoce, de seguro que si..."- solo hecho un vistazo, pero en ella ni se fijo o eso creyó

-"No seas tonta Tamao como se va a fijar un chico como el en ti?"- sus ojos se entristecieron, él en cambio subió al escenario de nuevo y siguió cantando, pero ahora iluminado por las luces de el lugar para terminar la canción.

-Le traigo otra margarita señorita?- llego el mesero, la chica solo asintió, el mesero se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica pero fue a cumplir con la orden y en pocos minutos ya traía una nueva margarita, la chica agradeció y siguió viendo el espectáculo.

Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había muchas chica suspirando-"pues tiene con que escoger, pero aunque tan solo al verlo me robo el corazón, vale la pena tan siquiera observarlo un poco mas, pero seria masoquismo"- cerro los ojos y apretó un poco mas su copa, como era posible que fuera tan débil?

Agradecieron los dos chicos y después se retiraron, ella abrió los ojos y ya no lo vio, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, su corazón le dolía, el restaurante abrió la pista y se empezó a escuchar música lenta y las luces bajaron un poco su tono, tomo otro sorbo de la margarita.

Tócame un vals son tu dedos

Pinta de azul mi canción

Mátame muy suavemente con tus palabras

Rozando muy lentamente

Mis labios hasta perderme

-No me gusta ver a chicas tan hermosas llorar, así que acepte este pañuelo- la chica abrió los ojos y al voltear a ver quien le ofrecía un pañuelo azul se quedo sin palabras, ese chico le causaba la misma sensación cuando lo veía

-Ah...ah mu.. muchas gracias- tomo el pañuelo y se limpio las dos lagrimas que habían caído, el chico esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Así esta mucho mejor, esta sola?- ella asintió – entonces no hay problema si la invito a bailar cierto?- ella se quedo de nuevo sin respiración, pero sonrió y tomo la mano que le ofrecía el chico y así se paro, el la observo con sus ojos dorados fijamente lo que hizo que ella se sonrosara , y así los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, muchas chicas maldijeron a la joven que acompañaba al atractivo chico, pero ella ya se encontraba en el paraíso, al llegar el la tomo de la cintura y ella del cuello y así empezaron a danzar, poco a poco los dos se iban perdiendo en los ojos de la otra persona y así solo existían ellos dos

-Sabes creo que ya te había conocido- dijo el con una voz sumamente cautivadora lo que hizo que ella por poco se derritiera, sonrió

-Pues soy la chica de tu canción- el se sorprendió por la respuesta y la vio con ternura

-Entonces si eres esa chica, usted señorita es mía- la chica no pudo reaccionar a esto ya que el chico la había atraído hacia el y le había atrapado ya sus labios con los suyos, primero creyó que era de nuevo su imaginación y se dejo llevar, pero después comprendió que lo que le pasaba era real, sus labios sabían exquisitos, el beso era tierno pero a la vez tenia pasión, el recorrió con su lengua los labios de la chica y después lentamente los abrió y siguió una danza perfecta, poco a poco y por falta de aire se fueron separando hasta de nuevo verse fijamente a los ojos

De nuevo ella se sentía en el cielo, ese chico la hacia perder la cabeza y poco a poco la mataba, pero era una muerte deliciosa, el chico sonrió al verla sonrosada, pero se fijo de nuevo en los labios de la chica que ahora estaban algo hinchados pero mas rosados que nunca, no pudo evitarlo y al ver que ella tmb lo deseaba la volvió a atrapar entre los suyos

Esto era lo que le faltaba, esto era lo que necesitaba, y ahora que lo tenia era inmensamente feliz, agradeció después a sus amigas el q la hayan convencido a salir, definitivamente le había hecho bien.

FIN


End file.
